1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to stereoscopic (that is, “3-D”) image generation. More particularly, the present invention relates to the creation of stereoscopic images from 2-dimensional images by manipulating the 2-dimensional images and displaying the manipulated images for viewing in 3-D.
2. Description of Related Art
Stereoscopic Imaging
Stereoscopic imaging (that is, 3-dimensional or “3-D” imaging) is a common procedure to enhance the viewing experience of motion pictures, television, and amusement park presentations, and the like, by producing a depth dimension to 2-dimensional video images. In addition to entertainment, stereoscopic imaging can also be used to enhance education, aid the surgeon or the fighter pilot, and generally provide a more enhanced means of relaying information and data.
Typically, the dimension of depth by humans, and other animals, is perceived when viewing a scene through our two eyes, which are typically laterally spaced apart from each other. It is generally understood that the brain processes the difference between what each eye sees and interprets the difference as depth. For example, objects which are closer to the observer will have a greater difference in the images seen with each eye than objects which are further away from the observer because of a greater angle discrepancy (that is, the “depth cues”) of the close objects compared to the distant ones. In contrast, when viewing with a single eye, or when filming or recording images with a single camera, these visual differences and the 3-D experience are lost, and, when displayed, the video field appears flat.
According to the prevailing prior art, video which is intended to portray a third dimension (“3-D”) during viewing or playback is typically recorded using two substantially identical cameras spaced some distance apart to simulate the “depth cues” normally interpreted by the human eye. More recently, much more labor intensive processes of isolating individual objects and/or subjects in video frames and applying “depth cues” to the isolated objects and/or subjects have been used to convert existing 2-dimensional (“2-D”) video into 3-D video. For example, these processes typically require that individual images be isolated and the desired 3-D effect generated by extracting, typically, electronically, the desired elements from each image and manipulating, for example, moving elements forward or backward in the image, to produce the desired 3-D effect. When videos employing these depth cues are played back, some means of assuring that each of the viewer's eyes receives the image intended for that eye is used. However, such existing systems are recognizably cumbersome and the creating and displaying of 3-D images by such processes are labor intensive.
There have been many attempts of varying success and public acceptance at generating stereoscopic video. Numerous prior art systems and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,342; 4,836,647; 5,282,029; 5,510,832; 5,745,164; 6,144,440; 7,030,902; 7,385,625; and RE 39,342; in published PCT applications WO9013848A1, WO9203021A1, and WO9211735A1, and in published EP application EP315019, among others. However, again, these and other prior art systems and methods are typically characterized by the complexity and labor intensity of other prior art systems and methods.
Accordingly, a need exists for providing systems and methods for providing stereoscopic imagery that, among other things, simplifies the process where it can be more accessible to video editors and like professionals.
The Pulfrich Effect
Aspects of the present invention are inspired by what is known in the art as “the Pulfrich Effect.” As understood in the art, the Pulfrich Effect is a neuropsychological phenomenon in which lateral movement of a subject or object is interpreted by the human brain as a depth dimension. This phenomenon is typically associated with the difference in the timing of the presentation of images to human eyes. The Pulfrich Effect is often illustrated or displayed with the use of a dark lens over one eye that effectively delays the reception of the image by that eye compared to the unshielded eye. The brain interprets this delay in reception by the retina of each eye as a 3-D image. Illustrative demonstrations of this phenomenon are available, for example, on the Internet.
Recognizing the potential implications of this Pulfrich Effect upon the generation of stereoscopic images, the present inventor investigated and developed aspects of the present invention. Surprisingly, aspects of the present invention provide an effective means for generating stereoscopic images. Aspects of the present invention do not employ the Pulfrich Effect; aspects of the present were inspired by the Pulfrich effect to provide systems and methods for providing stereoscopic images.